<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Bruises by ethan_green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939097">Blood and Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green'>ethan_green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dallas gets his ASS handed to him, Gang as a family, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Darry, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, he might have deserved it but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dally gets beat up one night outside Buck's. He manages to get back to the Curtis's house, where Darry has to patch him up. This is pure fluff tbh,, with an ounce of angst.</p><p>AGES:</p><p>Darry - 19<br/>Two-Bit - 17<br/>Sodapop - 16<br/>Dally - almost 16 (DID YALL KNOW SODA'S OLDER THAN DALLY? ONLY BY 32 DAYS BUT STILL)<br/>Steve - almost 16<br/>Johnny - 15<br/>Ponyboy - 13</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he came to, Dally was only aware of four things: it was cold, it was dark, it was wet, and he was in a lot of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," he mumbled, pulling himself to his feet. He could feel something warm spilling down his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Fuck. Motherfucker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He began to walk, not really knowing where he was going. His attackers had gone back inside Buck's, probably for more alcohol, and thought Dally wasn't usually opposed to confrontation, his ribs were screaming at him and he felt dizzy. Not to mention, one of his ankles throbbed with every step. The fact that he was vertical was a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he walked in the opposite direction, all of his concentration focused on not passing out. The rain beat down on him, causing his normally fluffy blond hair to stick to the side of his face. He shivered, tugging his dark leather jacket tighter around himself. Damn, he hated being cold. It was nowhere near to how cold it was in New York, but it was still cold. His toes felt numb in his boots and his vision was beginning to blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Dally knew he was going crazy. That sounded like Matthews, but what the hell would he be doing out at a time like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dally? You good, man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally squeezed his eyes shut and kept his head down. He didn't want to give himself any hope that someone would have found him. He was Dallas Fucking Winston and things didn't go his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dally!" Someone grabbed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally spun around, ready to fight for his life, when he began to fall over. Black spots appeared in the corners of his vision. He tensed himself for the cold wet ground, but instead he found himself in a pair of arms, slowing his descent to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dally, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Two-Bit. Dally looked up at the older boy and tried for his signature smirk. Based on the look on Two-Bit’s face, it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get back to the Curtis’s.” He began to pull the blond towards his car, half-dragging, half-supporting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nah, man, I’m fine. I’m fine,” Dallas shook his head, trying to pull away. “Darry don’t like me hanging out at Buck’s, he’ll whoop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit snorted, shoving Dally roughly into the passenger seat. “Dally, even Superman doesn’t have the heart to whoop you like this. Have you seen yourself? You’re a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally wanted to protest, but the heat coming from the car was irresistible and he found himself relaxing into the seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About half-way between Buck’s and the Curtis’s. What happened to you?” Two-Bit asked, climbing into the driver’s seat and beginning to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a lil bit roughed up at Buck’s, man, that’s all,” he told him. “Flirted with a broad I shouldn’t have and got a few of her boyfriend’s friends on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit didn’t say anything, and neither did Dallas. He leaned against the window and tried to warm up his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you doing out so late anyway?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister’s at her friend’s house, and my mom has her boyfriend over. I was going to go crash on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked his car on the street. “You need help getting inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he probably did, but he would never admit it, so he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, man, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoisted himself up and began limping inside. He was pretty sure he had sprained his ankle trying to run away, or maybe just twisted. It hurt like a bitch, but he kept walking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed open the screen door and entered the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry was reading his newspaper. Johnny, Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy were watching TV. All of them stared at him in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dallas Winston, you sit your dumb ass down right now!” Darry was up before Dally could even blink, rushing off to the bathroom to grab the First Aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured he must have looked pretty rough, because Johnny looked like he was about to cry and even Steve looked a bit nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Johnny, man. Just a lil banged up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, man, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally was still shaking something awful when Darry pushed him down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cold, Dal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision began to get spotty again as Darry poured rubbing alcohol on a pad and dabbed at his cheek. Someone put a blanket around his shoulders, but Dally couldn’t tell who. He felt crowded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to die,” he growled. “You guys can go back to whatever you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one moved. Darry gave them all a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two-Bit, you stay, I might need your help. Everyone else, stop crowding him. Y’all can fuss once he’s patched up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry glared at him, causing him to shut his mouth. Darry looked too much like his mother when he was annoyed for his own good. Luckily, his words seemed to convince the rest of the boys. Ponyboy dragged Johnny away to his room, and Steve and Soda went to the kitchen, probably for more chocolate cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry cleaned the rest of his cuts, including his knuckles and bandaged the ones that needed it. “Where else are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Dallas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally glared at his lap. Two-Bit piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t breathing all that well in the car and he’s got a bit of a limp going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally growled, but Darry just tsked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally usually might have argued, but he was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. He peeled off his wet t-shirt and lied down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry poked and prodded at his ribs gently, but Dally still flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’re broken, but be careful with them. No fights, nothing like that for a couple days. Now, which foot is givin’ you trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally scowled, pointing to the left one. Two-Bit tugged it off, agitating it and sending a sharp burst of pain through his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Dally shouted. He put his arm over his mouth. He didn’t want to scare Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gently, dumbass,” Darry said, gently removing the wet white sock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally’s ankle was bruised and a bit swollen. Darry grimaced. It didn’t look good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two-Bit, can you grab him a towel for his hair and a change of clothes? Soda’s should be close enough to fitting him. I’m going to wrap his ankle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit headed off and Darry began to wrap his ankle with medical tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck, ow, ow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pounded his fist against his thigh, staring at the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kid,” Darry said sympathetically. “I’m almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally felt his eyes watering but forced the tears away. He hadn’t cried in front of Darry since Mrs. Curtis died. He wasn’t about to start now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished,” Darry finally put away the tape. “You hurt anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally shook his head. He didn’t think he’d be able to speak without whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit came back into the room and tossed him a towel. He rubbed his hair to get most of the water out. Two-Bit also offered him a painkiller and some water, which he quickly downed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can I crash here tonight?” Dally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always crash here,” Darry reminded him. “You get changed, I’ll go grab the other boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally said nothing, tugging off his wet jeans and pulling on the warm, dry clothes. He was a lot skinnier than Soda, so the clothes hung off him a little, but not too bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the other boys care a lot about you,” Two-Bit said, ruffling Dally’s damp blond hair. “You don’t always gotta play tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dally shrugged. “Sure I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” Two-Bit didn’t say anything else, but Dally swore he moved closer. He didn’t mind. He was still freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dally!” Johnny came running out of Ponyboy and Soda’s room and into the living room. He probably would have been hugging Dally already if it weren’t for Darry’s warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful with him, Johnnycake. He’s got himself some bruised ribs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded, sitting down on the other side of Dally. Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve rejoined them in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Dal?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. He was nice and warm, and the painkiller was beginning to numb the pain in his ribs. He just wanted to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boys had other ideas. The TV was turned back on and everyone started doing their own thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took maybe five minutes for Dally to begin to nod off. In ten, he felt his head drop onto someone’s shoulder. In fifteen, he felt himself fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit chuckled at the lithe blond on his shoulder. Darry shooed Johnny off of the couch and helped him lay Dally down and wrapped the blanket around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will he be okay, Dar?” Ponyboy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Ponyboy, he’s gonna be just fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>